


Go to hell

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x1 Out Of Africa After Kathryn has returned from vanishing off with her daughter Sarah to New Zealand she faces her ex husband at the airport
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Go to hell

“What’s all of this?”Kathryn asked when she noticed uniform officers around 

The officers impatiently stared as she began going off on Tommy 

“Go to hell”Kathryn said to Tommy 

“I did what I had to do”Tommy told her 

“By turning me in to the police?”Kathryn says 

“Well then you shouldn’t have taken my daughter with you to New Zealand”Tommy replies 

“All because I didn’t tell you”Kathryn says 

“Bingo”Tommy said 

“You are a real piece of work”Kathryn rose her voice at him


End file.
